1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beach umbrella, and more particularly, to an improved beach umbrella whose hollow shaft has an automatic locking and release device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional beach umbrella comprises a hollow shaft with a hook or a pin to hold a runner of the beach umbrella when the beach umbrella is opened. One must push down the hook or pull out the pin to release and close the beach umbrella.
The beach umbrella is always bigger and taller than an ordinary umbrella, so it is not very convenient to open and close. Men often stand on a chair or a table to open or close the beach umbrella It is so dangerous and inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and obviate the disadvantage of the conventional beach umbrella.